


L'ancre de Winry

by David_Goodenough



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Goodenough/pseuds/David_Goodenough
Summary: Cette fanfiction se passe juste après que Winry reparte à Rush Valley, après qu'elle est confrontée Scar.Ed et Al ont une discussion sur ce qui s'est passé.L'univers de Fullmetal Alchimist ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'Arakawa 😅
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 5





	L'ancre de Winry

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je suis nouvelle ici, donc je sais pas encore très bien comment ça marche.
> 
> J'aimerais d'abord m'excuser s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe et j'aimerais aussi dire que c'est ma première fanfic, je suis une novice dans l'écriture donc désolée si les personnages sont trop OOC, je fais de mon mieux.  
> Sinon, bonne lecture

-Je suis un idiot Al...Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué ?  
Ed était assie tête baissée sur un fauteuil. Winry venait tout juste de repartir pour Rush Valley et lui et Al s'était arrêté sur un banc.  
Ils avaient tous les deux besoins de s'assoir avant de reprendre leur chemin.  
-Ne te blame pas grand frère, je ne l'ai pas vu venir non plus. Le rassura l'armure.

-Winry n'aurai pas du le savoir comme ça.....c'est de ma faute. Ed lui confia dans un murmure sa culpabilité.  
-Tu sais, je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point elle a changé. Il rajouta d'un rire sec et sens humour.  
-J'vois ce que tu veux dire. Moi non plus. Al fit une pose puis repris.  
-Pour moi Winry a toujours était le même. Elle n'est pas sensé souffrir. Elle devait toujours rester la même. Celle qui nous encourage avec le sourire. Mais j'viens de me rendre compte qu'elle a changé et qu'elle aussi elle souffre et finalement elle nous ressemble plus qu'on ne le pensait.  
-Non, l'interrompit Edward, on savait qu'elle était comme nous, une orpheline, mais on ne voulait pas voir sa solitude...  
Un lourd silence s'imposa. On ne pouvait entendre que les chants heureux des oiseaux.  
Pourtant, ni Edward, ni Alphonse ne se sentaient en paix.

-Merci grand frère. Si elle avait tiré face à Scar elle aurai aussi été rongée par la culpabilité.  
-Elle a changé. Lui répond calmement Ed, comme si c'était le fruit d'une grande réflexion.  
-Mais tu sais ça me donne de l'espoir. Elle est debout malgré tout et avance. Elle est notre maison et elle tient face aux tempêtes. Winry est forte elle tiendra cette promesse. On a besoin d'une ancre. J'aimerais juste que elle aussi comprenne qu'elle peut avoir besoin de nous, qu'on peut être son ancre.

Fin.


End file.
